New Begginings and Stories of endings
by Amalie-Chan
Summary: Kyo and Tohru are now married, ten years after the series. A serious fork in the road comes up regaurding Yuki's health. Soon after, a young girl enters the lives of this newlywed couple and, only complicates Kyo's hatred of the rat.
1. Chapter 1

Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep, be- 

A tired Kyo pushed the snooze button on his alarm clock. He looked at the time on the digital face. 5:00 AM. He sleepily rubbed his head and stretched. _Hell, what happened last night? _He thought to himself. His gaze danced over to a sleeping Tohru on his right. He smiled. _She's so beautiful when she sleeps, okay so, she's always beautiful or, at least peaceful, or something…I don't know. Well, as long as she's happy… _His thoughts trailed off. He rose from their bed and drifted across the room toward the closet. He looked for his work uniform. _Where the hell did that thing get off to? _ He reached down to pull off his sleeping shirt and realized that it was already off. This was strange because, he didn't remember taking his shirt off…

"Hey, Kyo? Is that you?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yeah. You're up early this morning." Kyo commented, continuing his search for his uniform.

"By the way, I washed your uniform. It's downstairs in the dryer. Here, I'll go get it for you."

"No, Tohru it's alright I'll get it myself."

He started down the stairs of their two-story house. At the base of the stairs, there was a small kitchen, with a dining room next to it. The laundry room had an outdoor entrance on the outside of the kitchen. He opened the door to the small space that contained a washing machine and a dryer. He opened the dryer lid, and looked inside. His white pants with a matching karate jacket and shirt were at the bottom. He collected them, the black belt stuck between and carried them upstairs to their room.

Their bed was messy and unmade. It was empty, also. On the left side, his side, there was an unbuttoned shirt. It was blue and striped, and it matched the pants he'd worn to sleep that night. _What's that doing there? _He wondered. He picked up the crumpled shirt and set it in his laundry bin. He pulled on the uniform shirt. It was white with a red cat emblem that read "Dojo Sohma".

He remembered the very beginning of his career there. Tohru went out with him to find a location, and a logo. As soon as he'd found the location, she picked up her pencil and started to draw. Her words rang in his ears, "Look at this, Kyo. Isn't it adorable!" as she held up, a drawing of a red cat. She smiled with that same goofy grin that he'd grown accustom to. Looking back on that same silly expression, that he remembered from when they were sixteen years old.

As soon as he was finished getting dressed, he headed downstairs.

"Good morning!" An energetic Tohru piped

"Morning." Kyo replied.

"How did you sleep?" Tohru asked him.

"_Did _I sleep at all last night?" He asked her.

"Huh?" Tohru had her 'huh?' expression on as she said that. It was that same 'huh?' expression that used to drive him crazy. Tohru, in general back then drove him crazy.

"Ah, nothing. " He concluded.

"Okay, well breakfast is ready."

On the table, there were two places set with dishes. When Tohru came to the table, she had codfish and rice. She placed their breakfast on the table. They ate their meal quietly, without much conversation. The telephone in the hallway started to ring. Tohru went to answer the phone, and on the caller ID, it said Sohma, Hatori.

"Hello?" Tohru said into the phone. After a minute or two of concentrated listening, she gasped loudly. "He's had an asthma attack?" She asked. "We'll be right there." She hung up the phone and paced back into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Kyo asked her.

"Yuki's had another asthma attack, a really serious one, too. Can you take the day off at work?"

Tohru looked very concerned. He thought he saw tears well up in her eyes. Although he enjoyed his work, and needed to be there for his students, he wanted to make Tohru happy. He stood up from his breakfast and picked up the phone. He dialed a phone number and listened to it ring.

An elderly man picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Master. I mean Kazuma." "I need you to cover my classes for today. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course. I'll give you a full report."

"Thank you so much." Kyo said, as he hung up the phone. He walked back into the kitchen. Tohru grasped his arm and held it tightly.

"Kyo…I'm really scared." She said.

"I took the day off. Kazuma will cover my classes for today."

She smiled at him. "So, you do care about the 'damn rat' after all." She said. Before he could turn around and spit something cruel back at her, she interrupted him "It's very admirable, Kyo."

His face turned red. He still wasn't completely used to the idea of being married to anyone let alone Tohru, the one who he actually loved. He went back upstairs, to get changed. Tohru followed him, so she could get dressed too.

"Say, Tohru?" He asked her.

"Hmm?" She replied, putting her 'huh?' face on.

"What made you choose me, you know instead of the damn rat?" he said, pulling his uniform shirt off.

"What do you mean 'choose'?" she asked. "I didn't choose you. You're the one who proposed to me…and, I didn't love him, not in the same way. I was thankful for all of the things he'd done for me, but all we ever were was friends." "I love you, Kyo. That is the reason. Truly, I wouldn't rather be with anyone else."

He smiled. The truth was, Kyo had been skeptical about their marriage. Whether, it was really what Tohru wanted, or if she'd married him out of sympathy. He knew what he wanted, though…to spend he rest of his life with her. She was his everything. Ever since they were teenagers, she'd been there for him.

Kyo had chosen a black, pinstripe suit. Underneath, he wore a white button-down shirt. The tie he chose was a deep wine color. He loved that tie, because, Tohru got it for him as a gift for his birthday the year before.

He turned to her, and took a few steps. He reached out and held her hand in his. The diamond ring glowed in the early morning sun, remembering all of the problems that ring had caused him. Kyo remembered the frustration and, happiness all at the same time.

The twenty-year-old Kyo lie on the roof of Shigure's house. He had gotten angry with Yuki for something. Frustrated, he lie there, staring at the full moon. He heard someone climbing the stepladder up to the roof. He wondered who it was. Tohru gingerly stepped onto the roof, trying not to knock any shingles off.

"Kyo… Dinner is ready, if you're hungry." She offered.

"Well, I'm not." He bluntly stated.

"It's codfish, your favorite." She argued

"I don't give a damn about the fish." He said, curling his hand up into a fist. Tohru looked worried, and before she could leave he took his opportunity.

"Tohru…Tohru, could you come here for a second." He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"What is it, Kyo?" she asked him.

"Listen, Tohru…" he started, making eye contact with her. "If you well, you know, if you haven't noticed you're even stupider than I thought."

"…Noticed what?" she hesitated to say.

"…What I'm trying to say is…I love you, Tohru." He fumbled around his pockets looking for something. "Where did that damn thing get to?" He asked himself. Tohru was in too much shock to notice him mumbling to himself. "There it is!" he shouted. He pulled out a jewelry case, and opened it. Inside, laid a flawless diamond. The cut was beautiful, and it looked expensive.

"…Will…Well, will you?" He asked.

Tohru looked even more confused. "Will I what?"

"Do I have to spell it out for-" He shook his head, as if he didn't mean to say that. Instead, he knelt in front of her, on one knee. "Will you ma-!" Before he knew it, he was falling off the roof. Tohru caught his hand in time.

"Will you marry me or not?" He blurted out, clutching her hand before he'd completely fallen off.

He collected his energy and pulled himself back up onto the roof with Tohru's help. As soon as they were both sitting, bathing in the moonlight on the roof of Shigure's house. He tossed her the case, and looked away, so she couldn't see him blush.

"Kyo…Are you serious about this?" She asked him.

"You don't have to, you know. You can say no." "I won't force you into this, I mean all I want is…Well, I just want you to be happy, and…" The color of his face had reached the same red as his eyes. "…And I want to make you happy." "Ah, damnit, this isn't going very well." He concluded, wiping some sweat off his brow.

"Kyo…Remember that time, when we were sixteen and I told you I wanted to stay with you?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I meant it. I want to stay with you. Being with you, is all I need to make me happy." She said.

He finally collected every ounce of courage in him, and looked at her. She'd already put the ring on herself, so he didn't have to.

"Let's go eat dinner." She concluded.

They stepped down the stepladder and into the kitchen.

Yuki wasn't blind. He could see a change in Kyo already, even bigger than him meeting Tohru. Kyo was at peace, and already starting to act more mature. _Maybe, it's for the best…for him, and more importantly for her. Kyo, while being the stupid cat that he is, can make her happy. I know that she will be. _


	2. Chapter 2

Halfway to the main house, Kyo's cell phone started to ring. Caller; Sohma, Hatori.

"Hello?" Kyo answered the phone.

Tohru was starting to feel some serious jitters. Hatori doesn't_ usually _call when he knows that they're on their way.

"Alright. We'll be there in a few minutes. See you." Kyo flipped his cell phone closed.

Tohru perked up "What's happening?"

Kyo shook his head "The damn rat is in a coma."

Tohru put her hand over her mouth in shock, probably to keep from screaming. Kyo instinctively grabbed her other hand gently to try to calm her down. Tohru really appreciated it.

They pulled up to the main house. Kyo, followed by Tohru, got out of their black sedan and locked it. They rushed over to the small building that they recognized as Hatori's office building.

Kyo grabbed the door handle and slid the door open. Tohru followed him into the room. Inside, there was Hatori, graying but, still young looking, leaning over his desk, writing down some observations. Also in the room, was a white and black haired, pierced, Hatsuharu. He hadn't changed a bit. The biggest surprise was a young man who was blond and had handsome features. Tohru knew him, but didn't recognize him. He was smoking a cigarette and wearing all black.

"Hey, Momiji. No smoking in here, please. It's bad for patients with asthma."

"Alright, sorry about that." The young man replied, smothering his cigarette.

"Momiji?" Kyo asked, "What the hell are you talking about? I refuse to believe that that guy over there is that same annoying brat."

"Tohru!" Momiji shouted, and launched himself at Tohru.

"…See? I told you it was Momiji." Said Hatori, continuing his diligent work.

Kyo got between Momiji and Tohru and bonked him on the head.

"You can't go around hugging people's wives!" Kyo shouted "She's been married for four years now, and that would ruin everything."

"Oh, it's alright, Kyo. I mean, it's just a hug." Tohru replied.

"No, I understand." Said Momiji stepping back. "He wants you all to himself, because you're so beautiful. Just like old times, eh Kyo? You treat her like an object, I wonder how she got stuck with a horrible husband like you"

"Damnit, you've been spending too much time with Haru." Kyo said back.

"Hey, what did I ever do to you? Leave me out of this!" Hatsuharu said back in an annoyed tone.

"That's quite enough, you three. Please, settle down and let me finish this." Hatori said.

Hatori had changed over the past ten long years. He used to be strong, intelligent, and young. Lately, the effects of age have shown; graying hair was replacing his ebony strands, in the mornings he was rather crabby, and some minute moments of memory loss. Whether he acted it or not, he was aging. The Hatori from ten years ago was a cold, very serious man. Hatori was still serious, but a little less cold.

Tohru walked over to Yuki's bedside and held onto his hand.

"Please, Yuki wake up."

Her eyes began to fill with tears, as his hand fell cold and loosened up.

"Hatori! I think he's-"

Hatori stood up and walked toward the bed. He put his ear on Yuki's chest near his heart. "No pulse." He simply said.

"Is he…is he?" Tohru tried to say.

"There is only one way to find out." said Hatori, putting his hand on Tohru's back. He gave her a small push toward the bed, causing her to fall onto Yuki. For the first time, when Tohru made contact with him at all, he didn't change into a rat. Nothing changed, except for, the fact that he was no longer alive.

"I'm sorry." Said Hatori, pulling the sheets over Yuki's face. "He's gone."

"…No…NO!" Tohru shouted, resting her head on Kyo's chest, and wrapping her arms around him, causing a huge explosion. She now rested her head on an orange cat. His fur soaked up her tears, as he, being a cat, rubbed her shoulder to show his affection.

After a few minutes of this, another explosion occurred and he was human again. After he'd gotten dressed, she looked at his face. Tohru saw something on Kyo's face that she didn't expect to see; a tear.

"You damn…you damn rat!" He said. _She's crying…the woman who's happiness, alone is what we wished for. You made her cry, you damn rat!_

After a few hours, it was time to go back home.

"Take care of yourselves." Momiji said, waving goodbye to them.

Kyo started up the car and left the main house. As they were driving home, he noticed that Tohru had already fallen asleep. He parked the car right outside the main entrance to the house. He opened Tohru's door, and collected her in his arms. He held her at arms length away, so he wouldn't transform. Their bed was still messy and unmade when Kyo set her down on the right side. She slept next to where he sat. Before going to sleep himself, he leaned over Tohru and kissed her lips gently goodnight. There was a loud explosion, and he'd transformed into a cat again. That day was very tiring, and as a cat, Kyo fell asleep.

The next week was the week of Yuki's funeral. Everyone in the entire group was crying, even Kyo. Ayame, Yuki's older brother, was leading the ceremony.

"You all lost someone, very important to you, a cousin, or a friend…I lost someone who meant the world to me, my own younger brother." He said, wiping his tears away. His chalk white hair contrasted with his pitch-black suit. The organ started to play, the all too familiar requiem, Amazing Grace. Tohru couldn't take it anymore. Tears erupted from her eyes as she sank to the ground. Kyo caught her hand before she hit the ground.

"Careful, Tohru." He whispered, trying not to disturb the other people. Instead of letting go, he held her hand for the rest of the ceremony. _Thank you, Kyo. _At that moment in time, he was her everything. Her father, her mother, Akito, and now Yuki had now all passed away. She couldn't describe how thankful she was for Kyo, her husband, her friend, her love, her everything.

As soon as everyone except for the two of them had left, Tohru and Kyo each dropped a bouquet of daylilies on the polished stone, which read: Yuki Sohma.

"Come on, Tohru. Let's go home." Kyo said, grabbing her hand again. Grabbing her hand was one of the only ways Kyo could show that he loved her. If he held her, or hugged her he would become an orange cat.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Okay." He rested his head on hers momentarily, and they left.

Once they had gotten home, it was about midnight. When they stepped in, Kyo closed the door behind them and walked up the stairs. He turned out the light, and got into bed. His attempt at sleep was interrupted by Tohru's voice.

"Kyo…Do you remember our wedding?"

"It only happened three years ago…" He replied. "…It would take someone pretty senile to forget."

"Today was the only day in the past four years besides our wedding that I cried." She explained.

"I hadn't cried in several years until today." Kyo recalled.

"Anyway, do you remember it?" She asked again.

Another flashback played in his mind.

The minister was a fat man, dressed in black, who stood behind Kyo. To Kyo's left, stood Hatori, Momiji, and Hatsuharu. Tohru was standing on Kyo's right. To Tohru's right, stood Hana, Uo, and a picture of her mother was propped up on a table. Tohru knew, that if her mother were still alive, she'd be crying. Kisa sat on the stairs, that led up to the alter, holding a basket that used to have flower pedals in it. Hiro walked down the aisle, carrying a pillow with two rings on it. As soon as he handed the rings to Kyo, he walked toward Kisa and sat down next to her. After they exchanged vows, and said the "I dos", the minister finally said the words they had waited for. "You may kiss the bride." Kyo and Tohru held each other's hands as they exchanged a short, yet sweet kiss. Shigure, out in the audience, was laughing as usual, before a small group of people shushed him. Yuki smiled, seeing Tohru so happy, he couldn't help but smile.

As Tohru and Kyo walked down the stairs, and down the aisle the other direction, a bit of the train on the end of Tohru's dress got caught in her shoe, causing her to fall off the stairs, and hit her head on a pew. There were a few gasps and Kyo had a worried look on his face. She stood back up, and started giggling like mad, while smiling and blushing. Kyo smiled, quietly to himself and continued walking.

Kyo smiled at the pleasant memory, and concentrated on sleep. When he thought about it, all of his pleasant memories had Tohru in them somehow or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo woke in a cold sweat. What woke him was not his alarm clock this morning. Tohru was on the ground, covered in vomit. He jumped out of his place in bed, and ran towards her.

"Tohru? Tohru!" He shouted fumbling for his cell phone. He dialed Hatori's number. A very grumpy, sleep-ridden Hatori picked up.

"Hatori! Tohru is sick again, I think she passed out, and she's covered in vomit! Help!"

"Kyo, do you know what time it is?" he asked.

Kyo looked at their bedroom clock. 3:30. "The clock isn't going to stop or speed up just to make Tohru being sick convenient, Hatori. We need your help!"

"Alright I'll get over there as fast as I can." Hatori said, hanging up the phone. _Wow, he really does love her. _He thought to himself as he got out of bed.

Kyo snapped his cell phone closed. "Tohru can you hear me? Tohru?" he whispered quietly into her ear.

"Kyo…is that you?" she asked.

He sighed. _Thank goodness_

"Ahh! Shigure!" she shouted, looking up at Kyo.

"…Wow Tohru…you might be really sick, mistaking me for Shigure like that."

"Maybe so." She replied.

The doorbell rang. _Finally, jeez Hatori, took you long enough. _

Kyo got up and answered the door. He led Hatori up the stairs and into their room. Hatori set his briefcase on their bed, and leaned over Tohru.

"What are your symptoms?" He asked her.

"Thanks for not wasting time asking stupid questions, Hatori." Kyo said sarcastically.

Tohru sat up and looked toward Hatori. "I've been a little nauseous late-" before she could even finish her sentence, she regurgitated again, all over Hatori's suit. Tears welled up in her eyes

"I am so sorry…" She finished.

"Tohru, could you get me a urine sample?" Hatori asked gently, stroking her head once.

"Uh-huh." She simply replied. She took the container and walked down the stairs.

A few minutes later, she was back up the stairs with the container.

"Thank you." Hatori said, taking the container. "I'm going to test this, and see what you're sick with." He picked up his briefcase and brushed the vomit off his jacket. "I'll come back and see you in a few hours."

"Bye, Hatori." Tohru said, watching him leave.

"How are you feeling now?" Kyo asked her.

"I feel sick." She replied.

"Well, no shit!" He said back. "Here, lay back down. I'll get you some water and a washcloth."

"Wait, Kyo…" She said

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"I have to do the laundry." She said, trying to get up.

"Screw the laundry! Lay down! You're sick, woman and don't even think about trying to get up again!" Kyo shouted, slamming the door.

Tohru sat, thinking. _Wow, maybe he still is going through a rebellious phase. Okay, it's not a phase. _

The door opened again, and Kyo walked in. He closed the door behind him and set a bowl of hot water, a bowl of cold water, and several clean washcloths down next to the bed. He dunked one of the washcloths in the hot water and started to clean the vomit off her face.

"Sheesh, Tohru, you're a mess. Damn, I need to get that caterer's name and teach him to never piss me off again." Kyo said angrily, while diligently cleaning his wife's face. As soon as he'd cleaned her face off, he noticed it was glowing slightly red.

"You've got a fever too." He said again. "…I need the heating technician's name too…"

Things were starting to come back to her. Kyo had always been this protective of her; ever since that day she hit him with her schoolbag because she mistook him for a stalker. This wasn't the first time he'd taken care of her when she was sick, either. Maybe, she'd always known, only never actively thought about it. Maybe he actually loved her from the beginning.

"I'll go make you something to eat, Tohru." He said, softly putting his hand under her chin.

"Wait, Kyo…" She said trying to stop him.

"What is it?" He said, turning around.

"There are some fresh leeks in the garden outside. I think they're ready to be picked."

"Alright. I'll make them into some soup for you." He replied, taking his leave.

Not too long after he left, Tohru fell asleep. She was dreaming about all of the times Kyo had protected her…

"Get it through your head Hiro, she's not your maid."…"Damnit, Shigure no one is the little housewife of anyone, got that?" …"Tohru, you know that you're not supposed to overdo it when you're sick."

A few hours later, her eyes finally opened. When they did, she looked up at Kyo, who was sitting next to her on the bed. "Feeling any better?" he asked her.

"A little." She said, trying to push herself up. Kyo put his hands, one on each of her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"Don't even think about getting up." He finished.

"…Kyo…" She simply said.

"What? Oh, sorry…" He said, taking his hands off her shoulders, and blushing. That had definitely created an awkward moment. Thankfully, his cell phone rang. The caller ID read Sohma, Hatori.

"Hello?" Kyo answered.

"Kyo. Is she doing any better?"

"A little." He replied.

Hatori paused for a moment. "Well, I have some interesting results here from the test earlier…I'll just say, I'll be visiting a lot more frequently from now on. I think I should check on her again, if that's okay."

"What did you find?" Kyo asked.

"I'll be over in ten minutes." Hatori said, ignoring Kyo's question.

"Wait Ha-" Kyo started, but then heard the dial tone.

He snapped his cell phone closed. Well, if anything Hatori certainly made him wonder what was wrong with Tohru. Then, he realized something. Hatori usually gave it to you straight, unless something had gone horribly wrong. Was Tohru going to die? Or, was Hatori just pulling his leg? He debated the question for many long minutes. Then, before he knew it, the doorbell rang.

"Good afternoon, Kyo. Can Tohru get out of bed, or has her condition worsened?"

"She's doing alright now." Kyo walked over to the stove and remembered about the leek soup he was making.

"Is that for Tohru?" Hatori asked him.

"Yeah."

Tohru was walking slowly down the stairs. "Oh Hatori, what a surprise."

"I told you I was coming back later." He recalled.

"I'm sorry. That completely slipped my mind. You want some soup? Kyo made it himself."

"Did he? No, thank you in that case."

"Fine then, I wasn't going to offer you any anyway." Kyo concluded, bringing two bowls of leek soup over to their kitchen table.

"Hatori, what did the test say?" Kyo asked.

Hatori brushed the graying hair out of his face. "Well, it told me for one thing, that your marriage had gone over a lot more successfully than I thought."

Kyo hit his fists on the table and stood up. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I can also see the same rebellious teenager in you at age twenty six. Please, calm down Kyo. This might be good news for you. "

Kyo sat back down and his face turned from an expression of anger, to an expression of confusion.

"Well, I do know one thing, you've confused the hell out of me." He added.

"Then I guess I should cut to the chase." Said Hatori, looking over at Tohru, then at Kyo. "In the near future, you're going to be parents. Tohru is pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Kyo choked on his soup "She's what?"

"It means she's having a baby in roughly eight and a half months."

Kyo smacked his forehead. "I know what it means, smart-ass, I'm just surprised. I didn't do anything to her, how is this possible?"

"I don't know. However, the evidence shows that you are its father."

"How the hell did this happen?" Kyo wondered out loud.

"Kyo, honestly you shouldn't use such foul language, you will be a father, you know." Someone said.

Kyo looked up and saw Shigure in the doorway.

"Shigure? What the hell are you doing here? Get out of my house!"

"Oh yes, that reminds me. He wanted to stop by and wish you his blessings. Naturally, he forced me to take him with me. I left him outside for a reason." Hatori repeated.

"Oh Ha'ri, you're so cruel!" He said through faked tears.

"Stop that." Hatori simply said.

"Okay." Shigure replied, straightening up, well he was straightened up in Shigure standards.

"Oh, hi Shigure!" Tohru said, being oblivious to the tension in the air.

Shigure walked a little further into the house. "Say Ha'ri, how can she be pregnant? She doesn't look any different."

Hatori gave Shigure the hairy eyeball. "You're so rude." He said bluntly.

Kyo cracked his knuckles." You sick bastard! You better leave, before I knock you through the roof!"

"Would you like some leek soup, Shigure?" said Tohru, standing up.

"Certainly. It's been years since I've had your cooking, Tohru. Ah, Tohru's sweet cooking, it defines heaven in a bowl"

"Actually, I didn't make it, Kyo did. It's delicious." She corrected.

"Oh, then no thanks."

"Ha'ri, did you see any of this coming? I knew Kyo wouldn't be able to resist Tohru much longer."

Hatori turned to Kyo "If you'd like, you're allowed to hit him."

Kyo's face brightened. "I'd be happy to." He said cracking his knuckles.

"Okay, I'll be leaving now take care so long, BYE!" Shigure said, as he ran out.

"Damn Shigure…"

"Anyway, Tohru." Hatori caught her attention. "This will probably happen frequently for the next few months. Your appetite will begin to increase, and you should call if you have any questions."

"Wow Hatori, it's amazing how much you know on the subject." Kyo sarcastically commented.

"I am a doctor, after all. You're lucky Yuki never found out about this. He'd probably never forgive you." Hatori said, standing up collecting his briefcase. "Goodbye."

"Bye, Hatori." Tohru said after him.

_Finally, we're alone…_Kyo thought to himself. He enjoyed his time alone with Tohru, because he could be himself. Well, he could be himself more shamelessly. The rebellious teenager was all but invisible when it was just the two of them.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant." He said to Tohru.

"I can't either. Kyo, why did you keep saying you didn't do anything to me?"

Kyo smacked his forehead again. "I'll tell you later." _Maybe she did suffer from brain damage._ "Tohru, you should get some more rest. It's the best for both of you."

Tohru looked confused for a moment, then remembered Hatori's visit. "You're probably right."

Kyo sat on their roof, remembering his teenage sanctuary on the roof of Shigure's house. When he sat on that roof, he felt like he had all the time in the world to think. He could think about Tohru, or vent his anger toward Yuki. Shigure never seemed to mind him sitting on his roof, only he was afraid of him destroying his house. It was almost as though they had a role reversal, and Kyo was the one worried about his house being wrecked. This time, he was on the roof thinking about how much a child would change his life. Would he/she look or act like him? What kind of effect would it have on Tohru? Who would their godparents be? The raspberry sun reflected in his red eyes as he thought, about the life had converted to, and the rebellious, badass teenager he'd left behind.

The rain pattered on the roof around him. He knew that this kind of weather made him weak, but he couldn't stand seeing Tohru in so much pain. Tohru opened the door to their roof. "Kyo…" She said sleepily. "…You shouldn't be out here, you'll catch cold."

Kyo glared at her. "I shouldn't be out here? You're the one who shouldn't be out here. I'm not catching a col-" Before he could finish his sentence, he let out a small sneeze.

"Alright. I'll go inside, if you promise you'll stay in bed." He proposed.

"Okay." Tohru agreed.

Kyo and Tohru joined hands and stepped down the stairs, into the hallway of the second floor. "Get some rest, okay?" he told her, closing the door. He continued walking down the stairs to the first floor. He stepped into the living room and started a fire in their fireplace. He looked out the window and saw the chilly rain hitting the window panes. It had been a rainy November that year. He started to do one of the only things he could with weather like this; think. He thought about that fateful day when he met Tohru…He yelled at her.

"She shouldn't even be here!" He said, pointing at her.

"It's none of your business who we let into this house." A calm, yet angry Yuki said, "You're the one that doesn't belong here."

Kyo glared at him and readied his fist. He hit the table and caused it to break in half, flying in both directions. It was heading for Tohru, only it wasn't the sixteen-year-old Tohru sitting there, it was Tohru, five months pregnant. Before he'd realized it, the section of the table hit her stomach, causing her to crouch over in pain.

"Tohru!" he shouted, running to her aid. He tried to comfort her but, his hand went right through her. _What the hell is going on? _He wondered. Frantically, he looked around in all directions to see what he could do. There was nothing. "…Kyo?" a voice asked. "…Kyo…Kyo? Are you alright?"

Kyo opened his eyes again and saw Tohru, her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off and walked toward the rainy window.

"Kyo? What's wrong?" She asked

"I'm sorry. Damnit, I can't believe I did that." He said. "I don't deserve your kindness. I don't deserve you, to be loved by you…Hell, I don't even deserve to look at you."

Tohru looked worried. "What are you talking about?"

"I killed it. I killed our son…or daughter, I don't know which because I killed it before I could find out."

Tohru massaged his shoulders gently. "It was just a dream. I'm still here. Our child is still alive. Just, be thankful that I wasn't the one who had that dream or else, it could've died."

He opened his eyes and saw Tohru, still several months pregnant, smiling at him and massaging his shoulders. Flames licked the inside of their fireplace and glowed brightly. "I still caused you so much pain, made you sick so many times…All-in-all, it's still my fault…it _is _my fault."

Tohru's face reflected his confusion back at him. "Don't tell me _that's _what you're upset about? She asked him, continuing to massage him. "I remember what you told me after we got married." "You said, 'If no one makes sacrifices, no one will ever be happy.'" "For the first time, after you'd said that, I understood. Every time you lost something, you gained something." "…When I lost the name 'Tohru Honda', I gained you, Kyo." She finished, inches from his face.

He blushed and looked into her eyes. "I'm glad that nothing happened. Although I'm sort of embarrassed for carrying on like this." Kyo looked back at his wife again and put his hand under her chin. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Don't be." She replied. "I should be the one saying that to you."

He smiled at her, and closed the gap between their mouths. They held their passionate kiss for about a minute. It was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. _Damn you, doorbell, damn you! _ He thought to himself, as he stood up. When he answered the door, he saw Hatori standing in the doorway.

"Good evening, Kyo." He said to him. "How has Tohru been feel-" he cut himself off, and stared at Kyo's face.

"…Something wrong, Hatori?" He asked him.

"Did I interrupt a romantic evening, or are you wearing lipstick out of your own free will?" Hatori asked, watching Kyo cover his mouth. His face turned bright red. _I don't see a good way out of this. Just let him in. _

"Come in." Kyo simply said running to their bathroom to wash the lipstick off his face.

"Tohru." Hatori started, setting his bag down. "The ultrasounds we took last week show that your baby, will be born two months premature." Tohru's face lengthened. "It's no real news to us Sohmas." Hatori explained. "However, it does support that she will be a member of the zodiac."

"_She? _Tohru and Kyo asked in unison.

Hatori gave a small smile. "The ultrasounds also support, that you will be having a girl."

Tohru had an ear-to-ear grin on, and looked at Kyo. Kyo just smiled right back, not really knowing how to react.

"I'm so happy for you." A voice said. Ayame walked through the doorway to the room where they were sitting. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Kyo. I mean, Tohru is gorgeous, and you've been married for so long now, and I know that you'll be rushing to name her after me! Another Ayame Sohma! It sounds so beautiful, just like the clothes that I made for you recently, Tohru, I mean you can't wear the same thing forever especially in your condition…" Ayame kept on rambling, and Kyo got even angrier.

"Say Hatori? Could you please TELL us when you're planning on bringing random family members over who want to offer us their blessings?" Kyo barked, crossing his arms.

Hatori sighed. "Ayame, if there was another Ayame Sohma, I don't know what I would do, commit suicide, commit homicide or just have to ignore that one too."

Ayame stood there, quietly for a minute and walked back outside.

"Anyway. She should be here around December third." Hatori said, returning to the subject of their child.

"Alright." Kyo said, marking it on their calendar.

"If anything starts happening before then, come to the main house. If you have time, call. If not, then just come. If you can't get out of your house, due to being transformed or, general incompetence, I'll try to get over here as soon as I can." Hatori explained.

"We will." Tohru replied.

Hatori picked up his briefcase. "Take care of yourselves." He closed the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kyo…We're having a girl." Tohru reminded him.

He sat there, staring off into space for a moment. "I realized that." "Let's go out to eat to celebrate."

When they'd gotten at the restaurant, they stepped out of the car and through the front doors. They were seated, and a teenage girl with auburn hair stepped toward their table. "What can I get you?" she asked.

"Kisa? I didn't know you'd gotten a job here. What a pleasant surprise." Tohru said taking off her coat.

"Sister Tohru?" She asked.

"Aw, drop the formality, the way you say that, you make her sound like a nun." Kyo said, with a bright, yet slightly annoyed expression.

"I would be pretty surprised if she had become a nun. Why would she have a diamond ring, or furthermore be pregnant? Okay, I see your point." She got back on track. "What can I get you guys for dinner?"

"I'll have the fish, some rice, and some tea to drink." Said Kyo, removing his coat.

Kisa gestured toward Tohru. "I'll have some rice, leeks, fish…" Tohru kept going and going. Kyo started to look worried. "…And some cheesecake for desert." She finished.

"I'll be out with your food soon." Kisa said, closing her notebook and walking over to the 'employees only' room, which they assumed was the kitchen.

_Yikes, Tohru are you going to be able to finish that or, are you going to leave some for the hobos? _He thought. Kyo decided not to say anything, so it wouldn't make it any harder on her.

About a quarter of an hour later, Kisa was back with the food and their tea. "There you go." She said, before she left again.

Kyo poked at the salmon beneath him, as Tohru was well underway.

"Jeez, Tohru don't make yourself sick again." He said, eating his rice.

Tohru continued to eat and eat, and that's about it.

As soon as they had both finished, Kisa came back to give them their bill. Kyo took the bill, and hesitated to look at in. _ 150. 85! _He thought to himself. He pulled out his wallet, and started to count. _20-30-40-50-55-56-57-58…Damnit. 58 is not going to cover it! _He angrily thought. He looked a little further in, and saw a credit card. _Thank God for credit cards_ he thought, handing it to Kisa.

"We don't accept library cards." She explained.

_Oh, man I'm screwed, _he thought _I swear I just saw it…Oh! There it is. _He pulled it out and checked several times. No doubt about it, it was a credit card. He handed the credit card to Kisa.

"Okay. Thank you for choosing Le Fancy Restaurant, have a good night." She said, robotically. "And, good luck." She said to Tohru as they stood up.

"Thanks." Tohru said back quietly, putting her coat on.

The left the restaurant, and saw the pavement white with fluffy snow. Tohru was looking straight ahead and appeared to be daydreaming. She felt a cold impact of the side of her head and looked. Kyo looked away before she could realize that he was the one who threw the snowball. At that moment, Kyo reminded her of Hiro when he was little. The way he'd tease Kisa, but meant to say 'I love you' not, 'haha! I just hit you in the head with a snowball'. It was cute, and a side of Kyo that she didn't see very often, or very clearly.

As soon as they'd gotten home, it was about ten 'o clock.

"I have to go to work tomorrow." Kyo told her. "I should probably get to sleep soon."

"Okay." She said, following him up the stairs.

They changed into their sleeping clothes. Kyo turned out the light, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Beep beep, Beep beep, beep be- 

Kyo slammed his alarm clock with an angry hand. _Damn thing, it seems to go off earlier and earlier every morning_.

He got dressed for work, and saw Tohru get up. "How are you feeling?" Kyo asked her. The usual smile and 'Good!' didn't come that morning.

"My legs hurt, I feel nauseous, and I'm really tired." Tohru complained.

Kyo looked shocked. "Alright, there is some stomach medicine downstairs. Just get some rest today, all right? Don't push yourself too hard. I have to go to work today, but I'll get home as fast as I can."

"Okay." She said, annoyed.

Kyo walked down the stairs. He closed the door behind him as he left.

"Be safe." Tohru said after him.

Kyo dug out his phone and called Hatori.

"Hello?" Hatori answered.

"Hey. It's Kyo. Just curious, is it a side effect for women to be bitchy when they're pregnant, or did I miss something?"

"Is Tohru?" He asked. "Well, it's been known to happen occasionally, and it seems out of character for Tohru, so I can only assume it's a side-effect."

"Alright, I'm just making sure that's all it is."

"That's fine but, if you are 'just making sure' in the future, could you call a little after 5 AM?" He replied, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I'll see you soon." Kyo said, closing his phone. _Sheesh, I'm glad Tohru doesn't get angry very often; it's not a pretty sight. _He thought, pulling into the dojo parking lot. As he stepped out, he locked the car and started toward the dojo entrance. Kazuma. Hatsuharu, and Kagura stood inside, waiting for Kyo. The best martial artists in the Sohma family ran Dojo Sohma, besides Yuki. Yuki used to work there, only making a living anywhere is hard when you're no longer living at all.

"Morning." He grumbled sleepily.

"Morning." The rest of the staff replied.

Kyo started to get warmed up to do some teaching. Kazuma looked at him strangely. "What are you doing, Kyo?" he asked him "We don't have any early morning classes on weekdays." Kazuma reminded him. "Its just time to get organized, and prepare."

"Yeah, I know." Kyo replied, stretching his arms. "My muscles are just a little tense, that's all.

"Anyway, has Momiji left yet, Haru?" He asked him.

Haru squeezed the bridge of his nose as if to say _…headache, please wait while I process this piece of information. _"He should be back in America now. He works hard, and has a family to look after, and you will too, pretty soon."

Kyo crossed his arms and looked down, ignoring the last comment. "Well, I'm actually surprised he took that job."

Kyo was reminiscing about the day Momiji said that he was leaving.

Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Haru and Hatori were positioned in a circle around Momiji, now 18 years old. His backpack was propped up on one shoulder.

"You're joking. You know that they'll eat you alive out there, don't you Momiji?" Kyo said to him with an expression that said, _what the hell are you thinking? _

"Well, I just need a change of pace. You know that I want to be a doctor, and I think this school is better for me than the ones here."

"Okay, well take care of yourself." Kyo simply said, waving goodbye. Yuki, Hatori and Tohru smiled as they saw him off. The sounds of the generic airline woman's voice echoed over the intercom 'flight number 1602 direct to New York City International Airport is now boarding.' Haru and Kyo still had their _what the hell are you thinking _expressions on.

It actually made sense to Kyo, for the first time why Momiji was so different. At Momiji's wedding, he remembered his wife. She wore black often and listened to the _loud-enough-to-kill-your-hearing-for-many-long-years _type ofmusic almost constantly. She was strangely attractive, for some reason. There was a very subtle almost sexy tone to her voice. Which reminded Kyo, that Momiji now has a son. There could've been more children, but not since he'd last checked. Her being there explained a lot of the changes that had gone on with Momiji such as, the black clothes, the smoking, the strange voice, and the strange music taste. Kyo was just trying to imagine if the same thing had happened to him after _his_ marriage.

The thought started to scare him. Somewhere between the wardrobe, the facial expressions and the fact that she was pregnant. He shook it off. Then he noticed that the entire dojo staff was staring at him.

"Is there something on my face? Guys?" He tried.

Kagura acted nonchalant for a moment, and then spoke. "It's nothing. You just, drop your guard when you're thinking about her, don't you?" she asked.

"Kagura, contrary to popular belief, Momiji is male." Kyo sarcastically retorted.

"Not Momiji, stupid. I think you _know _who I'm talking about."

A long silence fell. Kazuma ended it. "Kyo, you should take the day off." He said. "Tohru needs you more than we do." A simultaneous "Yeah, that's a good idea Kazuma"-type babble ran over the lobby.

"Thanks, Kazuma." Kyo said back. "As for you guys…" he continued, while glaring. "_You _don't have to agree so easily."

Kyo went to go find his coat. "Thanks, Kazuma. I'll see you guys when I can come back to work."

"See you soon, and could you pass on that message to Tohru and your daughter-to-come?" Kagura giggled, really pushing her luck. Instead of another rude backslash, Kyo simply turned his head and said, "Sure thing."

As soon as he'd stepped out, Haru held the broom upright and swept the lobby. "…As confident as always, I see." He commented.

"That's my son." Kazuma reminded him.

Kyo looked at the clock; 7:30. He wondered how Tohru was doing. He got into his black sedan and dialed their home number. "Hello?" A sleepy Tohru answered.

"Hey." He simply said.

"Hi Kyo." She replied, lovingly. "I've missed you so much. My face hasn't been dry for a single moment since you left."

"Oh, I'm uh…Sorry to hear that, Tohru." He desperately spewed. "Ah-Anyway, I'm coming home early."

"I noticed." She retorted.

"I should be home in five minutes." He said.

He could feel her warm smile through the phone. "Alright I'll be waiting for you."

Kyo closed his cell phone. _Wow, she's still in a strange mood. I like this one a bit better, though. _He pulled up to the driveway. The second he walked into the house, he felt her warm embrace around him. "Kyo!" she shouted, as a loud 'pop' sounded. Her arms now smothered an orange cat, which was extremely confused. She carried the cat to their living room along with his clothes and sat down, still snuggling Kyo in cat form.

"I'm happy to be home?" He inquired, being absorbed by her arms.

A hot tear hit the tip of his left ear. "What's wrong, Tohru?" he asked her.

"I'm…so…glad…that you're home." She just barely sputtered.

"I'm happy to be home?" He desperately repeated, hoping she wouldn't notice. A bright flash and an explosion signaling Kyo becoming human again sounded. He collected his clothes, and his cell phone and went up the stairs. As he was getting dressed, he pulled out his phone and called Hatori.

"Hello?" Hatori answered.

"Hey, it's Kyo again." Kyo replied. "Tohru is acting strangely again."

"How so?" He inquired.

"I'm like, a god to her now. As soon as I came home, she's been all over me. As if she can't be without me for a second or she'll die. This morning, I thought she was going to eat me!"

Hatori scratched his head. "I've heard of this before. It's a kind of separation anxiety that pregnant women have when they've been alone for too long. The estrogen levels are far too high, and as soon as testosterone is sensed, then it's clung to."

"Okay, so let me get this strait." Kyo said, rewording the past statements. "Tohru is going to be either a bitchy, b lusty or c nauseous until her pregnancy ends?"

"In terms that you'll understand, yes." Hatori simply stated.

"What do I do!?" He shouted into the phone.

"Do what you want, she's your wife, not mine."

Kyo smacked his forehead. "No, no, no that's not what I meant. I mean, how do I deal with something like this?"

"Kyo…I'm not a woman, and I'm not married. Ask someone who'd know."

"Okay, I will." Kyo angrily muttered, closing his phone. _Who would know about something like this? _The light bulb definitely went of. He opened his phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Kagura! You don't know how badly I need your help now." Said Kyo; looking down the hall to make sure Tohru wasn't coming.

"Okay, shoot. What is it?"

"Tohru is acting strangely."

"How so?" Kagura asked.

"Earlier this morning, she was really pissed at me, or more like the whole world. As soon as I got home she acted awfully, well lusty."

"Hmm…" Kagura sat and thought for a minute. "Have you tried just giving her what she wants?"

"You're nuts! She's already pregnant! You know I can't do that!" Kyo kept going for a minute.

"…Do you even _know _what she wants?" She asked him.

"Ummm…No. I have a pretty good idea, thou-"

"You're so insensitive Kyo, you haven't even asked her what she wants. Momiji was right, you are a lousy husband."

"Thanks for the lecture, Kagura." He shouted, hanging up.

Kyo started back down the stairs and drifted toward the window of their living room. The fluffy, frosty snow clung to the panes and painted the landscape white. The cold feeling around his head, neck and shoulders was gone.

"…Kyo." Tohru said, inches from his ear.

"AH!" Kyo shouted turning around. "Ah, Tohru you scared the crap out of me. Anyway, is there something you need?"

"Well, there is one thing…" she said, in a husky tone.

"Ummm…Yes?" Kyo whimpered. _Damn, I don't know which is scarier; Tohru with hormones or that horror movie we watched last weekend…Okay, it's definitely the first one. _

"…Soup."

Kyo's forehead crumpled and one eyebrow went up. "Soup? Oh, okay as long as that's all." _Oh, thank goodness. I thought she'd turned into a vampire and wanted to bite me, or something. _

_I can't believe it, Kagura was right. I'll have to thank her for this later. _He thought as he turned the stove on.

He moved down the counter a little, to find a cutting board and a knife. As soon as he found them, he started to cut. Tohru's sleeping figure was seen through the door between the kitchen and the living room. While still cutting, he smiled at her, sleeping angelically on their couch. He felt the knife slice open the index finger of his left hand. He dropped the knife and walked up the stairs to find a bandage.

Tohru quietly followed him up the stairs. He pulled the bandages out of the medicine cabinet and sat down. Tohru grabbed his cut hand and immediately started bandaging it. It caught Kyo off guard, since she was sleeping only minutes before then, but he let her bandage it. One of her tears hit his upper arm.

"Tohru…What's wrong this time?" He asked her, lifting her teary face from her chin.

"Kyo…You really shouldn't be so reckless." She replied, tears still streaming.

"But, it was just a cut." Kyo objected.

"You could've cut your finger off!" She shouted in frustration

Kyo was tired of arguing, especially with the only person who he never seemed to argue with before. "All right, I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time." In a desperate attempt to make her feel better, he gave her a small, but passionate kiss on the lips.

"You know what's funny, Tohru?" Kyo asked her.

"What?" She asked, curious.

Kyo had opened his mouth to speak, but the doorbell rang. S_econd on the checklist to our daughter, comes removing that damn doorbell. _

"I'll get it Tohru." He said, starting down the stairs. He walked through the main hallway, and toward the front house. Hatori stood in his gray suit and briefcase.

"Good afternoon, you two. I can tell that you've been busy."

Kyo glared at him, before letting him in. "…And just what is _that _supposed to mean?"

Hatori looked a little perplexed. "Your lawn is half-dead. What did you think that was supposed to mean?"

"Is that the Hatori gardening tip of the month or something? Did you come over for a _reason _or was it tasking you _so _much that you just had to drive over here and tell us that our lawn sucks?" Kyo shouted angrily.

"I do have news. Before I give you that news, though I need to ask a question."

Kyo cracked his knuckles. "And what would that be?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure it's Tohru and not you with the hormonal imbalance problems?" He asked.

Kyo's eyebrow started to twitch. He readied the door to do the haha-the-door-just-got-slammed-in-your-face move, but Tohru opened it wider. "Hi, Hatori! Please come in, would you like some tea?"

"Thank you." Hatori replied, stepping inside.

"This tea should taste great, Kyo made it about a week ago." She happily chirped.

"I'll have to decline, then."

Tohru had her huh face on again. "Why?"

"It's been proven that drinking arsenic is bad for your health."

Kyo's knuckles continued to crack. Tohru however, didn't know what arsenic was and just went with it. "Oh, well in that case, I guess I won't have any either."

"Fine, I'll just give to the damn plants then, geez." Kyo said walking toward the indoor plants. He lifted the lid on the kettle and smelled the tea. Then made his I-just-ate-a-_really-_sour-grape face. Maybe it was a good thing they didn't drink it.

"So…you still haven't told us why the hell you're here, Hatori." Kyo said, impatiently.

"Okay. Tohru, the due date for your daughter has changed. She is actually due on Wednesday of next week, the twenty-eighth of November." Hatori said, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Geez, Hatori thanks for not being a week off or anything." Kyo barked.

"Glad to be of service." He said, acting perfectly serious.

"Ha…to…ri!" Kyo shouted. "Get out of my house!"

Hatori looked back at Tohru, ignoring Kyo out of spite. "Would this be a bad time to remind you of my number? Here." He handed her a business card.

Hatori picked up his briefcase and headed toward the door. Kyo's head throbbed with anger, excitement, and generally being overwhelmed.

"What's wrong, Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know…it just occurred to me that I'll be a father soon, I suppose."

Tohru smiled. "The thought, while intimidating, is nice, isn't it?"

Kyo smiled back. "Yeah, I guess so." To him, it really felt more like fear than excitement. It was far too late to turn back, though. Kyo had no choice but to embrace the decision that they had made.


	7. Chapter 7

That day's date could not have been much scarier for the father-to-come…the calendar showed that it was now November the twenty-eighth. Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Kazuma sat inside a room in an area of the main house, near Hatori's office. Kyo's nerves only became more of a problem as time went on. Tohru had been in labor for six hours now, and Kyo wasn't there to help her through what was the most painful. This bothered him a lot.

"Damn. I really hope she's okay." Kyo said, scratching at the wooden floor with his fingernails.

"Tohru may be weak, but she's strong" Hatsuharu said. Kyo stared at him. "You know, that would have probably made me feel better, if it had made a _any _sense at all." Haru shot a dagger-glare at his more eloquent cousin. Feeling the tension in the air, Kazuma interrupted their fight before it could truly begin.

"Kyo, I'm sure that by the time the day is out, Tohru will be fine. You will be a father, at last. And, I will be a very proud grandfather."

"Thanks…" Kyo mumbled. At first glance, the three of them looked extremely formal, in ties and button-downs. At second glance, they looked nervous, not to mention bored out of their minds. Six hours had passed since they had all arrived. They had no idea how long it would take for Tohru's baby to finally be delivered. Kyo had a feeling, though…that it would take a long time.

Several hours passed. Kazuma and Hatsuharu had left about half an hour earlier. Twiddling his thumbs for fifteen more minutes, Kyo sat there nervously, as Hatori's faced paced steps brought him to attention.

"It's okay to go in, now." He said calmly, turning back around. Kyo stood up, and followed him to a room, where Tohru sat on a bed. Her arms held a tiny baby inside a blanket. "Hi, Kyo." She calmly said.

Kyo approached her bed. "Hi yourself." Tohru beckoned him closer, and he followed. She lifted the blanket off the baby's head, and revealed a tiny, pinkish, closed-eyed creature. Their baby, his daughter, was sleeping like a tiny angel. At first glance, she was just an ordinary baby. With a closer look, he pointed to the hair at the top of her head. Her head was sprinkled with orange peach fuzz. Tohru gave a small giggle, and Kyo smiled. This marked the first of many happy moments that Tohru thought, were sure to come.

As Kyo had expected, after several minutes, he began to feel strange. This baby brought him a certain, unexplained discomfort in his stomach. Hatori walked back in and washed his hands, without a word. Tohru couldn't help but be her same, warm-hearted self.

"Hatori, thank you so much. Thank you for delivering our daughter. Here, you should hold her."

Hatori looked utterly perplexed. "What do you mea—" before he could finish his sentence, Kyo handed the baby to Hatori. The cold, unforgiving winter of the Sohma family, cast a small, subtle smile. "She takes after you, Kyo." He said, pointing at the peach fuzz.

Kyo smiled, silently. He then looked at his cell phone to check the time. It was one-thirty AM. "I'm going to head home, okay? You," he bean, looking at Tohru, "you should rest up. Don't think about getting out of bed for a second. Got it?"

Tohru accepted her child back from Hatori. "Understood, Kyo." "Goodnight".

Kyo looked back at her. "Goodnight Tohru." He looked at Hatori and nodded once "and to you, too. Be careful with my daughter and my wife. Don't get any strange, sick ideas."

Hatori gave a sharp, angry old man expression. "Kyo foiled my plan again." He said, bluntly.

Kyo glared right back. "You sick bastard," he simply said, sarcastically. "Someone should have locked you up a long time ago." "Bye." He closed the door behind him and headed to their car. It was extremely cold outside, and it was a boring, unpleasant ride home. He even thought he'd heard Tohru's voice once. He looked at the passenger's seat, and saw no one was there. Maybe, he was going crazy.

He pulled into their driveway. Kyo locked the car door and entered their home. His dizziness took over as he stumbled up the stairs to his bedroom. Without changing, he fell into his bed and went to sleep.

A few mornings later, Kyo woke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. "Hello?" he said into his phone. Tohru's voice responded "Good morning, Kyo! How did you sleep?" she asked him.

He wasn't going to lie to her. "I didn't get much. I was worried about you two all week. Is she okay?"

Tohru giggled. "She's just fine. She's being admired by your some of your relatives."

Kyo's face brightened a little. "I'm coming over. I'll be there in about ten minutes. Okay?"

Tohru's bright smile emanated through the phone. "Okay. I thought of the most beautiful name last night."

Kyo cocked his head sideways. "What is it?"

"Tomoko. Tomoko Kyoko Sohma. Isn't that beautiful?"

Kyo thought to himself. _Tomoko. That is nice. _He thought about it a little more, and realized that his daughter's middle name was Tohru's mother's first name. Kyo wouldn't deny her that.

"I like it. Tomoko Sohma." "I'll see you and Tomoko in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Tohru agreed "Bye".

Kyo snapped his phone shut. He got out of bed and ready to leave. A huge line of cars lie parked in front of the main house. Kyo's eyes bulged _what's going on? Where am I going to park!?!_ He thought. Frustrated, he parallel parked across the street. Approaching the room where Tohru was the night of Tomoko's birth, his pace quickened as he heard voices. A mob of people filled that room. He scanned the room, looking for Tohru. Her figure sat up in bed, watching Hatsuharu holding their tiny daughter. Kyo wandered in that direction. Tomoko was giggling, pulling at the shiny objects on Haru's ears, watching his face distort a little. Kyo laughed, and looked at his baby girl.

"Tomoko, you don't know how many time's I've been tempted to see Haru's face do that." Kyo said, taking a seat on the bed next to Tohru.

"Heh. Likewise." Haru replied winking "Your daughter's pretty cute, just like your wife. You never know, I might just have to take her for myself when you're not looking." He reached his lips toward the tiny child. Kyo snatched her away, before Haru could think about it for another second. "You sick bastard." Kyo responded. The second she was in his arms, Tomoko stopped giggling and just stared at her father. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she began to cry. Frantically, Kyo tried to think; _how do you stop a child from crying?!?_ He tried to rock back and forth; Tomoko cried, and shouted. Without knowing what to do, he passed her on to his wife.

"Shhhh…it's okay, Tomoko." Tohru said, cuddling her. Tomoko quieted down, and clung to her mother. Tohru looked at Kyo. "I think it's time for her nap." She said, laying Tomoko to sleep. Hatsuharu couldn't keep the blackmail behind his teeth. "I think she likes me back, Kyo. I can hear it now; the amber alert." Kyo readied his fist, and lazily popped his cousin in the shoulder. "I regret to inform you that you're twenty-five years too old for her." Kyo and Tohru walked out into the main room, where the majority of Kyo's relatives were. The buzz was unbelievable. One voice rose above them all; Ayame's voice was definitely the loudest, and the most confident.

"I don't know about that, Shigure. She does look a little bit like Kyo, but of course I think they should have named her after me! Wouldn't that have been wonderful? I can tell just by looking at her that she'll be a diva, just like I was as a teenager, won't that be nice? Another Ayame Sohma!"

Hatori silently glared at him. "Ha'ri, did I say something?" Ayame asked.

Hatori continued glaring. "You've already said that, and I've made my decision. I'd pick suicide." He replied calmly, sipping a cup of tea. Ayame pretended to cry "You're so cruel, Ha'ri!"

Momiji stood in the corner looking out into the room. He had a lit cigarette between his lips. Kyo paced into the corner and yanked it out of his mouth. "What do you think _you're _doing? Do you want my child to have defects?!?" he angrily spewed.

Momiji looked at him with an icy glare, similar to Hatsuharu's. "She's already _got _defects, Kyo. Tomoko is _your _daughter."

Kyo glared right back. "Geez, Kyo. You know I was kidding. Why do you always take everything so personally? Ever since we were little kids, you've been doing that. You're daughter is beautiful."

Kyo continued glaring. "Haru thinks so too."

Momiji laughed. "He said that about my child too. At least yours is a girl, okay? My son was pretty freaked out about it when I told him."

Kyo's eyes widened. "Has there always been something so terribly wrong with him?" he asked.

Momiji shrugged. "I don't think so. I think he just likes to see the look on people's faces."

"Or, he might actually be a crazy pedophile." Kyo replied sarcastically.

"That's true." Momiji said, dryly. "You can never tell with guys like him."

The three of them, after holding it for about five minutes, just started to laugh. Hatsuharu approached them, holding a sleeping Tomoko. This created the perfect, most awkward moment. Breaking this moment, they heard the door to outside shut. Kazuma stepped gracefully in. His first reaction was to approach the new parents. "Good afternoon, Kyo." He said first. He nodded at Tohru and Momiji. "Tohru. Momiji." "Ah, Hatsuharu. I thought Kyo was the new father?" he asked, watching Haru cuddle the tiny baby.

Haru shrugged. "He is, I'm just Tomoko's lover."

"What!?!" Kyo shouted.

Hatsuharu looked disgusted. "Don't shout. Can't you see, that my love is sleeping?"

Kazuma tried to keep up with this conversation. He decided to simply let it go. "May I hold her?" he asked Tohru.

She smiled big and bright. "Sure!" Hatsuharu turned toward Kazuma, and handed him their baby. A huge, anticipated explosion echoed around the room. As soon as the dust cleared, a huge crowd surrounded Tomoko. Kyo fought his way through the dense crowd. At first glimpse, he saw nothing. With a second glance, his worst nightmare was confirmed. In Kazuma's hands, rested a tiny rat that was the color of stained oak. Just looking at the tiny creature reminded him of Yuki. This disgusted him in every way. The rest of the Sohma family let out a unanimous coo. Unaware of her husband's pain, Tohru looked at Kyo. "Kyo, look! She's just like Yuki!"

Shock and anger overcame him. "Yeah, I noticed." He said, disgusted.

Tohru looked concerned. "You don't think this will effect the relationship between you two, do you?" _Of course it will. She's a reincarnation of the very person I hated the most. Isn't it obvious? She'll end up hating me, just like he did…just like I did._ Kyo didn't want to worry her, but he didn't want to lie to her. "I'm sure it will be fine. I'll really try not to treat her how I treated Yuki. I promise."

Tohru sighed in relief. "Oh, that's good. I was afraid this would be a problem". He smiled at her. "Don't worry, it won't." _I'm lying straight to the woman I love, the one who I've always loved. This should be considered a crime, but it does give her a sense of security, even if it's fake, and it won't last._ The rest of the Sohma family began to speculate, and whisper, "_Will Kyo be able to handle it?" "I don't know…" "This is not good…"_ The murmur echoed throughout the room. Before it could continue, Ayame, the most influential Sohma, stood out and began to speak.

"People, people, please! It isn't that big of a deal. You guys are treating this as if it were _my _birth. Honestly, our beautiful, newest member of the family is something to talk about but the quiet whispers are beginning to scare her. I think it's time we _all_ got some sleep." Kyo gave him a nod in thanks. After a subtle nod in response, Ayame finished his speech. "Thank you for coming, it was a wonderful time." Tohru collected Tomoko in her arms, who had changed back during the speech. She followed Kyo out to their car, and got inside. Tomoko's reddish brown eyes that so resembled Kyo's looked up at him silently as he started the car. After a few minutes of staring at her father, she drifted off to sleep into Tohru's lap. Kyo hit a light, and looked down toward his daughter. If they compared baby pictures, hers and his would be synonymous, however there was a difference. The gentle expressions Tomoko wore reminded him of not only her mother, but Yuki as well.


	8. Message to beloved minority of my fans

My beloved, yet not-so-numerous fans,

Hey guys. I'm really sorry updates on this story are going so slowly. Don't hold your breath, because I've hit a MAJOR writers block. If any of you want to submit ideas, I'm **Totally and Completely willing **to listen to them. I might use them in some of my upcoming chapters. For you see, I started this fanfic about a year ago…actually almost to the day one year ago. So, please please please **help me continue this story!** If you message me, or drop me an e-mail, that would be lovely.

Love y'all. Byes.

3


End file.
